


Ready?

by Writtenbyalonelynerd



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Internet, Internet Famous, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writtenbyalonelynerd/pseuds/Writtenbyalonelynerd
Summary: Ian's had enough of waiting, he needs Anthony right now, in everyway, no exceptions.Anthony needs Ian, his want is too big, it races through him. He's obbessed with his best friend and not in the best way.Contains Ianthony smut, short story.3 part story unless people want more ;)





	Ready?

"Pip, get down" both me and Ian growled as we watched Pip try to attack the camera again, "seriously your cat is a camera hog" Ian said rising from his chair, leaning over to shoo Pip away.

I sighed this was the sixth time now Pip had ruined one of our videos, we couldn't catch a break. I glanced over and a smile pulled at my lips, Ian was there leaning over our table frantically making shooing motions with his arms which weren't phasing Pip in the slightest.

I began to giggle only to stop when Ian turned his head to me and shot me a dirty look, "will you please control your cat" he said in a angry tone only to break into a smile. The fact is it was funny, the veiwers found it funny and most of all it was something we could laugh about together.

"Pip get down" I shouted and watched as the cat slowly jumped onto the floor and strolled away, " see that wasn't so hard was it?" I said grinning at Ian who just flipped me the bird as a response. "That wasn't very nice " I said in a sad winey voice, I loved this type of flirty banter we had.

Ian shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he made his way around the table to the camera, " no but you know what is?" he replied raising his eyebrows to give me a sexy questioning face, "No what?" I asked shaking my head. Ian looked at me a slight blush grazing his cheeks "You in that shirt".

I stared back at him my mouth flaying between open and shut, he did just full on hit on me? Did he take this relationship to the next level and if so did he mean to? "Umm.. Uh...I...um.." I shuttered unsure of how to reply. He grinned at me "sorry was that uncalled for?" he asked walking behind me, his arm grazing across my back and shoulders causing me to shiver.

I went to speak but I was soon shhed by a finger across my lips and the feel of Ian's fingers gliding through the hair on the back of my neck, "dont speak" he whispered looking deep into my eyes, his blue eyes full of lust and passion.

He wrapped his arm around my neck and pulled me closer, although I knew what was happening it didn't feel right to pull away so I prepared myself, Ian let out a slow breath, closed his eyes and connected his lips to mine.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds but was warm, soft and enough for me to want more. Ian opened his eyes and relaxed into his chair, his face a few inches away from mine. His eyes searched my face for a sign, silently asking me if that was okay? That he hadn't over stepped the line.

I bit my lip and watched as Ian's tounge traced his bottom lip, the wetness glistening, making me crave him, need more. His teeth grinded against the pink lobes and soon I couldn't handle it, Ian had me hooked, I needed his lips against me, to feel his hands on me, his sweet lips to whisper and moan my name.

I looked into his eyes and they wided as they connected with mine, could he see my passion? I smirked he was cute when he was scared, I brought my head closer to his, rising off the chair slightly, his breath felt hot against my neck as he stared into my eyes, searching for an answer.

I pressed my head to his, brought my arms upto his seat, trapping him in place and captured his lips with mine once again.

The kiss was passionate and needy, my lips moved against his asking for entrance into his sweet mouth, I grazed my teeth against his soft lips asking for him to relax and kiss me back, to fuel my need. To which he agreed and let his passion take over, I pulled him up against me by the collar of his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck, holding him tightly. He slowly allowed me access into his sweet hole and soon our tounges were fighting against each other trying to taste one another.

I pulled away needing air, our breathing ragged, my heart beating furiously, want racing through my body. I stepped back and looked at Ian who was leant over one hand on his heart the other on his hip, he was slowly regaining his breath back. He grinned at me and stood up, "Anthony" he whispered as I came closer, wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me.

"Ian" I said my voice ragged and deep as I stared down at the boys longing blue eyes, he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I bit my lip,causing Ian's breath to hitch and smirked I had a dark idea, whether he was up to it or not was his choice. I ran my hand up against his back and bit at his lip, causing a slight moan to striffle in his throat.

I blew at his ear before nipping at it softly, causing him to shiver, I then placed soft kisses varing in pressure alone his neck, biting slightly where he seemed sensitive. He began to moan titling his head away to give me more access to his neck, I kissed the spot where his neck and chest join gentle, before sucking hard, leaving the skin red and wet. He was going to kill me for marking him later but at this precise moment I couldnt care less. I dragged my lips back up his neck slowly, his moans pleasing me. I kissed at his cheeks before capturing his mouth once again for a few passionate seconds.

I broke the kiss leaving him whimpering for more, he sighed and turned away from me when I didn't repond, I guess he thought the fun was over. " I- Ian-n?" I stuttered softly causing him to turn and look at me, I grabbed his shirt, "the fun isn't over yet" I whispered sexily pushing him to his knees in front of me . 

I unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down my legs, I then looked down at Ian who gulped, his eyes tracing the bulge in my boxers. He looked up at me, his eyes wide as ran his tongue along his bottom lip,causing me to moan, "y-y-y-you know wh-hat I want" I stuttered wrapping his hand within mine. 

I brought his hand up to my leg and softly he began to stroke it, slowly getting closer to the place I longed for him to touch, to hold. He ran his fingers along the thin fabric, teasing me. He looked up at me his blue eyes sparkling as he winked, touching my soft spot. 

"Anything else you want me to do?" he whispered, tracing his fingers across me, causing me to flinch eachtime.

Damn he knew me too well.


End file.
